fight for the love
by obssessed-1
Summary: draco falls in love with a girl from durmstrangs, and so did harry. Lucius wants draco to have her. Who will get her, and who will be 'the jealous man'
1. Default Chapter

Draco malfoy knew that harry potter loved him deeply. He didnt know how he should feel about this. In a way he loved Harry the same way. Harry didnt know that draco loved him alittle, and he would rather keep it that way.Draco had lots of girls lined up for him as if auditioning for a perfect wife. He didn't want this, though. If he actually wanted a girlfriend, he would choose the one he wanted. He went to his classes and tried to ignore the girlish giggling and waving. He felt that the only girl he could talk to without feeling like he was a prize in a game show was Pansy parkinson.

Word came the next day, that the school Durmstrang had to be shut down on account of use of illegal magic in high quantities. The students from that school were to be sent to hogwarts for the rest of the year. They were going to be sorted like every other hogwarts student, and study in the hogwarts fashion.

" I wonder if they'll be nice," Pansy Parkinson was telling Draco.

" Maybe the ones that get sorted into Slytherin will be mean, like us," Draco said with a smirk.

" Earth to Harry," Ron weasley was saying,"are you dead or alive."

" W-what?" Harry potter said. He had been staring at draco.

"You were looking at _him_ again weren't you?" Hermione granger said. She and Ron disliked Draco so much that they had taken to saying 'him' every time they talked about Draco. The two were very much aware of the fact that Harry was in love with Draco.

"Yes I'm in second year," Harry said stupidly.

"Uh...Harry....you're a third year," Ron said, putting in a great effort not to laugh.

"Oh for heavens sake," Hermione said. She slapped Harry,"Snap-out-of-it."

Harry backed away shaking his head,"sorry."

"That's quite alright,"Hermione said,"Anyway, what do you think the Durmstrang students will be like.?"

"I can't really say.I've never actuallly seen a Durmstrang student," Harry answered, stealing glances at Draco. He brought his attention back to his two friends.

"I hear some are extremely mean,"said Ron.

"That's right Weasley," came Draco's voice. Harry's heart lept. He turned around so fast that he accidentaly bumped into Hermione. He caught her before she fell though.

"What do you want Malfoy," Ron said.

"I was saying you were right," Malfoy said," They are mean, and they have a special student that can blow you away in an instant."

" You liar," Harry blurted out.

"No Harry," Hermione said," as much as I don't want to say it, he's not lying."

Harry tried not to look at Draco, for he knew how much he would blush if he did.

"Go ahead mud-blood, tell them about her,"Draco said.

Hermione glared at him, but turned back to Harry as a small group formed around them.

"It was a really long time ago,"Hermione began,"This girl got into a duel with a wizard,and she won, but then something happened to her aging, and it just stopped. She's over 600 years old, and she has amazing powers. Legend has it that You-know-who was after her, but lost his powers before he could even go after her."

Draco caught Harry staring out of the corner of his eye.He felt a burning sensation in his cheeck.

Why am i blushing, he thought, stop blushing.

"Go ahead,Granger. Tell them everything,"Pansy said.

"Thats pretty much it,except don't get on her bad side. No one ever turns out the same when they get on her bad side,"Hermine said.

"And now she's coming here?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. Just then, Proffessor McGonagall came into the entrance hall.

"Everyone is to report to the great hall immediately," she said and strode away.


	2. chapter 2

The students filed into the Great Hall chattering wildly about the story they had just heard.

Draco was about to say something to Pansy, but girlish giggling met his ears and he turned instead to see who was doing it. Two Slytherin 4th years were staring at Draco, flapping their eye lashes and trying to make themselves blush.

"Grow up,"he told them, then turning to Pansy said,"So what house do you think that girl will be in?"

"I hope it's Slytherin,"Pansy said.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but a sticky object hit the back of his head, causing him to jerk forward. He didn't need to look for who did it. The laughter from Gryffindor table said enough. The Weasley twins had been throwing things at him every chance they got.he turned to them.

"Hey Weasley, trying to make something of yourself are you?"

"We're trying to find a freak to use for one of our welcoming acts for the durmstrang's, we figured you were the dumbest Hogwarts had to offer."fred retorted. The Gryffindors laughed loudly.

"Why don't you use the mud-blood,"Draco shot back,"She's the ugliest Hogwarts has to offer."

Draco had looked right at Harry, who began blushing frantically. Draco looked away quickly,for he had that tingling sensation in his stomache again.

"Silence please,"came Proffessor Dumbledore's vioce.

He waited for the entire hall to go silent.

"Thank you,"He said,"Now, news has come from Lucius Malfoy that the new comers will be arriving tonight, except one will be late." Some people exchanged looks of confusion.

"It seems that Durmstrangs has a student with special powers and an attitude. She got in a fight and is being examined by ministry officials. It seems she has a color changing curse on her eyes from the person she was fighting with."

Pansy and Draco looked at each other, their question of what house, answered.

"Slytherin,"they said together.

"I would like you all to warmly welcome the new additions to hogwarts,"Dumbledore said.

The double doors flew open and there stood the Durmstrang students, one who looked like he was standing in front of a humungus fan that threw glass out of it. That must be the one she got in a fight with, Draco thought. The students walked forward and stopped in front of the staff table.

"Lucius you may take her to hogwarts now," said one of the ministry officials,"There is nothing we can do about the jinx. It's a permanent one."

They brought the girl out of a room on the far left of the hall. Her eyes were red, which must have meant that she was still pissed.

"What is your name?" Lucius asked the girl.

"Anna-marie," the girl replied.

"That's a nice name,"Lucius said kindly. Anna-marie smiled slightly.

"What are the names of the houses,"Anna-marie asked. They headed towards the Floo Network.

"Well there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and the best one-of course-is Slytherin,"Lucius said,"My son is in that house." Anna-marie nodded in interest. They reached the FlooNetwork. Lucius reached into a pot full of powder, and handed it to Anna-marie.

"I trust you know how to use the Floo Network,"Lucius said. Anna-marie nodded.

"We had to use it to get to some of our classes at Durmstrang,"she said.

Lucius nodded in approval,"I think you are definitaly Slytherin material."

All the Durmstrangs were sorted into one of the four houses. Dumbledore was about to start talking when the fire on his far left-behind Snape-turned green and two people came out. Lucius and Anna-marie. Draco's jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. Even the effects of the color changing curse made her entire figure perfect.He didn't even notice that Pansy was snapping her fingers in his face.

"Are you still living?"her voice echoed in his head.

"Yes I know Harry likes me, that's gross,"Draco said.

"That is extremely gross, but not what i was talking about,"Pansy said.

Draco looked at her,"sorry."

Pansy was smiling at him,"You like her, yes?"

"She's sexy,"Draco said.

"Well if she gets in this house I can maybe talk to her. You know, put in a good word for you,"Pansy said.

"Thanks pansy,"Draco said.

Lucius was bent over talking to Proffessor Dumbledore, who was nodding. Then Lucius straightened up, and Dmbledore spoke.

"I would like to make this sorting quicker and put miss Anna-marie in Slytherin house."

Pansy looked at Draco,"Speak of the devil."

**Okay people there is chapter 2. I'm trying to make the whole thing have something to do with harry and draco. give me some time its coming to me.**


	3. chapter 3

Anna-marie headed over to Slytherin table. Pansy motioned for her to sit next to draco and herself.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson,"Pansy said,"And this is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Anna-marie,"the girl said,"Might I ask who that handsome looking boy staring at us is?"

Draco's jaw dropped. Harry Potter, Handsome. He wanted to fall over laughing then but for some sick reason, he quite agreed with her.

"Oh, _that's_ Harry Potter,"Pansy said," He's a Gryffindor, And he's not someone you would want to hang around."

Before Anna-marie said anything else, she looked at Draco, who had scooted so close to her they were arm to arm.

"Not trying to be rude,"Anna-marie said,"but I'm the type of person who likes space between my fellows unless i'm dating them."

"Oh, sorry,"Draco said,"I didn't realize how close i was to you."

"Um, draco,"came one of his other friends voices.

"What goyle,"Draco Said.

"The Weasleys are planing to throw some food at you again,"Goyle answered.

"Who are the Weasleys,"Anna-marie asked. Pansy pointed them out.

"They look mean,"Anna-marie said. At that moment a giant chunk of mashed potatoes soared at Draco.

What happened next made everyone except the durmstrang students go dead silent. Anna-marie had put her hand out in front of her, causing the potatoes to stop in mid-air, then she made them soar at top speed back to the Weasleys. They tried to duck but the potatoes were going too fast. It hit them with such force that both the Weasley twins were thrown right off their seats.

"I told you,"someone from the Gryffindor table whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"Anna-marie said,"Did i hurt you?"

Laughter sounded from the Slytherin tables, echoeing around the great hall as if everyone were laughing.

"Thanks," draco said, then turning to Pansy said,"I'm in love."

"Over at Gryffindor table Harry had turned to Hermione and Ron,"I"m in love."

"Harry we know you love _him_,"Ron said, "We don't need telling twice."

"No Ron, not just with him." Harry said.

"Oh," Hermione siad, comprehension written all over her face-Ron's too.

They smiled.

"You might want to give up that love for her Potter,"Came Draco Malfoys voice in his ear.

Harry jumped, his heart pounding. That's the closest he's ever been to me.

"Why would he do that,"Ron asked.

"Because she's going to be with me,"Draco said,"Think of the logic, a Slytherin with a Gryffindor? You've got no chance at all."

He walked away before anyone could answer him. Harry's heart was tingling, not only because of Draco, but because the girl he like was about to pass him. Here was his chance. He stood up to block her path.

"Excuse me but you're in my way,"the girl said.

"Um...i'm Harry Potter and i loved what you just did,"Harry said.

"Well thank you, but i would like to keep up with my friends on account of i don't know where Slytherin house is located,"the girl said.

"Could you tell me your name before you go,"Harry said.

"Anna-marie, but i prefer being called anna for short,"Anna-marie said. She dodged arond harry and ran after Pansy And Draco.

**ok, chapter three. in the nextchapter I'm going to try to make some thing happen with harry and draco, maybe you readers can give me an idea. luv ya lots**

**obsessed-1**


	4. chapter four

That night every house had a party to welcome the durmstrangs.

Harry was trying to have a good time but could not get Anna-marie or Draco off his mind. Never has Draco Malfoy been so close to him. Never has he seen such a beautiful girl.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked,"You look all white in the face."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes,"I'm fine."

He covered his mouth with wide eyes. What came out of his mouth was not his own voice, but a voice that sounded soft and girlish.

"Harry you sound like that Anna-marie person,"Ron said as he kept himself from laughing. Harry got up and ran to the door.

"I need some water,"he said in the squeaky voice.

Hermione and Ron began to laugh only when harry was gone.

"Pansy I'm going to get a drink," Draco said.

"Ok, have you seen Anna-marie?"Pansy asked.

"No," Draco answered. He left. His mind was on this girl the whole night ever since she climbedc out of the fire with his father. Now P

Potter wants her too,he thought. He hit something solid, and fell over. All the wind was knocked out of him.

"sorry," came a squeaky voice that sounded a lot like Anna-marie.

"Anna is that you?"Draco asked. There was an intake of breath and then a voice spoke out,"yes it's me." Harry was shocked.

He thinks im her, he thought.

Harry leaned down to draco, and pinned him to the floor.

"What are you doing?!"Draco said in alarm.

"I want to give you something,"Harry said. Without another word he connected his lips to Draco''s.

Oh my god she does love me,draco thought, i'm in heaven. Then without warning harry got up and ran. Draco must not find out that anna-marie wasnt the one who just kissed him. Draco stared at the fading shadow as it disappeared and knew right away that was not anna-marie. He then screamed.

"Draco?" came Pansy Parkinsons voice,"What happened?"

"P-potter just kissed me,"draco panted. The real anna-marie started laughing.

"Draco got up and looked at her smiling,"will you go out with me?"

Anna-marie stopped laughing for a moment, "i dont know."

She went back to slytherin common room.

"i'm gonna be sick," Draco said. He ran to the bathroom. Pansy fell over laughing.


	5. chapter 5

The news about Harry pretending to be Anna-marie, was kept a complete secret. Draco was afraid that Anna-marie didn't like him even as a friend anymore.

"Why would I not be your friend anymore?" she had aked him," I mean it's not like you planned it. I found it rather amusing."

Anna kept flapping her hands over her head.

"Are you having fit or something?" Pansy asked.

Anna shot lightning from her finger, causing a black dot to fall out of nowhere.

"Oh," Pansy said as Draco laughed.

Draco found that he was blushing more whenever he came around Harry. Because of the way that Harry had tricked him, Draco was being more evil to him then ever.

Lucius Malfoy reported to the school later that day. After visiting with Draco and learning of his feelings for Anna-marie, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"With two boys wanting her it makes everything harder than it should be. All I have to do is get Potter out of the way," Lucius told Draco,"This potion should do the trick. Just slip it into Anna's drink and tell her in her ear that you love her. Then let the potion do the rest."

"Thank you father,"Draco said, staring greedly at the potion in his fathers hand. Lucius handed Draco the bottle," Don't screw this up Draco.This girl could be useful to the dark lord."

Anna came into the Great Hall for dinner. Pansy had saved her a seat between herself and Draco, who had already slipped the potion into Anna's goblet. She sat down and took a drink from the goblet.

Draco leaned over to her,"I love you."

Anna looked at him smiling. She then pulled him into a deep french kiss. Yes, Draco thought, she's mine.

Over at Gryffindor table, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stared opened mouthed and shocked.


	6. chapter 6

After seeing that display in the Great Hall with Draco and Anna, Harry ran out.

I'm gonna be sick, he thought. This was one of the worst days of his life. Both his crushes were dating each other, and only one of them knew how he felt. That one person was doing this on purpose because Harry had humiliated him in front of two other Slytherin girls.

"I don't know," said a voice coming around the corner. Harry hid behind a stone gargoyle, and planned to wait until the people walked away to come out.

"Come to my estate for the winter holiday," said a man's voice," I'm sure you would enjoy it there. You will be with Draco the whole time."

Harry peaked around the gargoyle and froze. Draco, Anna, and Lucius Malfoy were standing in their own little circle conversing merrily with each other.

"I'l have to write to my parents and let them know that I have somewhere to go for the holidays," Anna said.

"Excellent," Lucius said," I will make arrangements for a room for you."

"Thank you," Anna said," Now if you'll excuse me, I have work I must finish." Without another word, Anna turned and headed towards her dormitory.

"I hope you know Draco that I will be rewarding you for this," Lucius said," Lord Voldemort will just adore having her working for him."

Harry felt his heart quicken. They put a spell on her, he thought, that's why she all of a sudden liked him. Harry's thoughts had gotten in the way of his eaves dropping. He did not catch the rest of what lucius and Draco were saying. When he looked out to see what they were doing he found that they were gone. He sighed and turned around only to have his lips connect with another pair of lips. Lights danced around his head as a fist connected with his temple.

"You gay ass fag," Draco said," I happen to have a girlfriend now, and for future reference, I have no interest in a retarded attention seeking scare-face dyke like you."

No words had ever hit Harry as hard as those did. His passion for Draco was suddenly replaced by anger. He stood up.

"I heard what you are planning for Anna," he said," And I'm going to make sure she doesn't go anywhere with you." He turned around and made to walk away, but walked face first right into the gargoyle.

"Wow," Draco said as he laughed,"I must have hit you really hard."

Harry did not look back as he ran away to his own dormitory. He was having the worst day ever. On the plus side, he did get to kiss Draco again. Boy was he going to pay for that, but in his heart he felt it was worth it.

**alright that chapter was a little cheesy, but hey- there are still more chapters to come. keep those reviews coming.**


End file.
